


Thinking It Over

by EpicKiya722



Series: 🔮🖤🌌 Demon-Witches That Stick Together 🌌🖤🔮 [2]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Abigael Wants to Wife Macy, Abigael's Endless Flirting, Caring Abigael, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Humor, Kissing, Macy's Conflicting Feelings, Possessive Abigael, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Femslash, Rare Pairings, Romance, Slow Dancing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Abigael brings Macy along to get retrieve an artifact, Macy is unsure on how she feels about Abigael, and there's something happening there.
Relationships: Abigael Jameson-Caine/Macy Vaughn
Series: 🔮🖤🌌 Demon-Witches That Stick Together 🌌🖤🔮 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967893
Comments: 17
Kudos: 69





	Thinking It Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to 'Proposition'. I feel like we need more fics of these two.
> 
> This happens before the latest two episodes 2x13 - 'Breaking the Cycle' and 2x14 - 'Sudden Death'. So yes, Macy still doesn't have her powers.

"I'm going to need your help."

She's not surprised to see Abigael here. Especially, since it's only been a couple of days since they seen each other. With her here now, Macy shivers and turns away while Maggie questions the other witch.

"What's wrong?"

"There's an ancient magical artifact and I need help retrieving it."

Macy doesn't believe it. Not when she knows Abigael is powerful enough to do something like this herself. She doesn't need their help.

"What should we do?", Mel asks.

Macy can feel Abigael's eyes on her and busies herself with the book in front of her. She has a feeling the other witch stepped closer since she catches Harry's eyes moving.

"I just need a _**date**_. Someone I can rely on."

She turns and gestures to Harry. "Oh, well, I guess one of us can go with you and the others standby just in case. Any volunteers?" She hopes Harry speaks up and it looks like he is about to no doubt but Abigael speaks again.

"I was actually thinking you, Macy." She gives that same smirk from before. A smirk that is meant to seduce her. Oddly enough, Macy feels kind of uneasy. Like a... different kind of uneasy. "You're pretty enough and I know you can hold your own. Besides, I think I would like a woman by my side this time."

"You know, I would love to help, but my powers been kinda wonky lately so..." Macy trails off there, hoping Abigael catches the hint to leave her alone.

"We'll be quick enough that you may not have to use your powers. I got your back. Besides, I already have the perfect dress picked out for you."

"Well, you might as well go, Macy.", Maggie insisted. "If she has a dress picked out for you."

"Come on. We have no time to waste.", Abigael insists, grabbing Macy's hand and leading her away. "The showcase it will be displayed at is tonight."

Macy gives her credit for telling them about it so soon. Gives her less time to try to distant herself again.

* * *

  
"You're just pushing it now.", Macy hiss. Godric is driving the car Abigael and her sit inside. Both of them are dressed in dark, expensive clothing. Clothing Abigael surely planned because they looked like a _**couple**_. "You're not going to have me."

"I will. Eventually you will see that you and I will be perfect together. By the way, you look good."

Macy is wearing a black dress, it's long sleeved with the back out and the skirt of it is flowing and stops at her ankles, finished with a slit on the side. Her accessories is the necklace Abigael tried to gift her before, silver with beautiful rubies and white diamonds, matching her crystal earrings. Her makeup is done with simple black winged liner, mascara, soft highlighter and dark red lipstick. She wears her hair back in a slick bun, emphasizing her face's enchanting features.

"You would think so."

"I know so, sweetie."

Abigael sports a black suit jacket with a dark red shirt and black slacks. She wears a simple silver necklace with two rubies embedded on each side of a white diamond, matching the simple ruby studs. Her hair is pinned back with her bangs flowing and framing her face in which she has dark makeup on. She even wears dark red pumps.  
Macy knows she's trying to impress her, draw her in, but she'll refuse. She'll keep looking out the window and watching the lit buildings and the pedestrians they pass.

"Macy, how long you think you'll continue to resist me?"

"Until you get the hint I'm not interested.", she replies angrily. "Leave me alone."

"Maybe after tonight. I want to dance and wine you."

"I thought we were going to retrieve an artifact."

"We are, but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun."

The car ride is over before Macy knows it and she never felt more relieved. It was starting to feel a little too warm in there for her.

Macy is about to open the door hastily, but Abigael grabs her wrist and stops her. When she gets a glare she merely chuckles.

"Godric will open the door. It's valet parking."

"Oh my gosh."

Sure enough, Godric is opening the door and stands to the side for Macy to step out. She accidentally flashes more leg than she wants and quickly covers up when she stands. She officially hates Abigael's fashion choices.

"Oh, no need to be shy, Macy-dear.", Abigael teases. She places a hand on her waist and whispers in her ear, "Your legs are beautiful."

"And that's enough of that.", Macy coughs, stepping apart from her. She doesn't get far when Abigael grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers.

"You'll be hearing more of that for the rest of the night. And later after. Besides, we're supposed to be a couple. You're my wife."

Macy frowns. "Not girlfriend?"

"I'm surprised you even ask." Abigael chuckles and the sound makes Macy shiver. This time, coupled with a quick beat of her heart. "But I think is more fitting for you. You would make a lovely wife."

"For you?"

"I'm glad you think so."

She opened her mouth to say something, but realized she walked right into that one.

* * *

  
Only twenty minutes passed since they came into the party. They managed to find the artifact which turns out to be some knife used for demon rituals, so it's vital they do get it. Macy's standing near it, nursing some champagne. Abigael had disappeared somewhere, but the witch is sure she's close.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Macy turns and sees a man standing next to her. He's asking about the knife, but Macy isn't stupid. His eyes linger on her and she feels uneasy around him.

"Um, yeah."

"Are you here alone?"

"Actually, she isn't." As much as Macy distrusts her, she's glad Abigael came to her rescue. She doesn't find herself minding when the other woman puts a hand on her waist. "I'm her wife. And you are?"

The man for a second looks quite disappointed before covering it up with a mischevious smile. "Just a man looking for company. Mason Hazbern."

"Well, Mr. Hazbern, as nice as it was meeting you, my wife and I have some others to entertain. Have a lovely night."

Abigael had lead Macy away, keeping her close by the waist and holding her hand. The closeness had Macy's cheeks going warm and she feels a tingle under where Abigael is touching her. She knows they have to put on a show, but this is starting to feel... real almost. Certainly, Abigael wants it to be, she made that very clear. 

"Um... thank you for that."

"He was giving insane creepy vibes and I definitely didn't want you around him. Unsafe.", Abigael states with a protective hiss. "Sorry I left you alone for a while."

"No, that's okay."

"It wouldn't have been if I didn't come in time." She brought up Macy's hand and kissed her knuckles. The warmth on Macy's face increased and her heart did something weird. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to you, now would I?"

"..."

Abigael gave her a seductive smile before continuing. "Anyways, the perfect opening the knife can be switched out for this fake one will be in a few minutes. Everyone will be heading to the dining hall. This will be empty, sans for the guards but I have a spell in mind for that. Along with the cameras."

Macy nodded in understanding. She didn't doubt that Abigael would be crazy prepared for this. So prepared that...

"Do I have a job to do other than to look pretty?"

Her not saying anything to that proved what Macy guessed. Abigael wanted her to come to continue to play this game. This game to seduce her. Abigael was certainly capable of doing this by herself. She knew that. And she felt stupid for even getting into the car earlier. She fell into her trap.

"Really?"

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I didn't just bring you here to stand there and be pretty. I wanted you to have a little fun. Drink a little champagne, dance, dine. Let loose.", Abigael admits with a shrug.

"You are really gung-ho about getting me into your bed, aren't you?", Macy sighed, shaking her head and pulling back from Abigael. "Why can't you just give up?"

"Because, sweetie, I don't just want you in my bed. I want you by my side. To share power. To rule over the Demon World. Together. I want you as my equal."

Macy shook her head, once again refusing her.

"I... I don't want that."

"You're really going to keep denying yourself happiness and pleasure, Macy? You're going to continue to keep believing that you don't have that darkness inside you and that I don't understand? Macy, you know better. You're a smart girl."

Before she could protest to that, some woman announces that everyone move to the dining area.

"Save me a seat, darling."

Macy groans as she watches Abigael sneak away, her cheek burning from where she just kissed her.

* * *

  
Abigael gets the knife without problems and sits next to Macy within record time. However, instead of wanting to stay like she wants her to, Macy is eagerly suggesting they leave.

"It's done, so there's no point of staying anymore.", Macy tries to reason. She goes to stand, but Abigael's hand in quick on her thigh, holding her down. "Abigael."

"What did I say earlier? You need to have a little fun. We're staying."

"I don't want to."

"Well, too bad. Stop being a baby. Your pouts are a little too cute for me to handle."

Macy stutters at the comment and just decides to stay put. She endures dinner with small talk with others at the table they're seated at. And every now and then when someone makes a flirty comment Abigael disliked, she heard the other witch growl and squeeze her hand. It was like dealing with a child who wanted attention. Eventually, Abigael had enough of others trying to get at Macy and bid them a farewell before leading the other onto the dance floor.

Soft music played, couples swaying to the melody.

Abigael had pulled Macy close, hand on the small of her back and her other holding hers. Macy had hesitantly placed her free hand on Abigael's shoulder, allowing her to lead her in a dance. She briefly had a thought to step on her toe with her heel but decided against it.

She rather not deal.

"You're thinking too much right now.", the other witch says, twirling Macy and bringing her close again. "You'll get wrinkles like that, darling."

"Well, maybe if I get wrinkles you won't find me attractive anymore."

"I'll always find you attractive no matter what you look like."

"Aaawww, how sweet. I'm still not going to become your mistress."

Abigael made a wounded sound. "Oh, mistress makes you sounds like some common whore. Like you're my secret lover. Although that sounds very..." She leaned closer, her breath ghosting the shell of Macy's ear and making her shiver. "... pleasing."

Macy is shocked when she feels a twitch between her legs. She jerks back a little to get Abigael away from her ear.

"Um... yeah, I bet you would find that pleasing."

"A little. But making you Macy Caine sounds more awarding."

Oddly enough, Macy doesn't deny it to herself that 'Macy Caine' sounds good. It does and she's shocked she thought so. She's starting to think the other demon-witch placed some lovesick spell on her. Then again, she's determined for Macy to trust her and allow her in. Abigael wouldn't spell her.

"I'll just stick to Macy Vaughn. Can we leave now?"

She gets spun and she luckily has her composure right so she doesn't tumble. Abigael brings her in and dips her, their noses almost touching.

"We'll leave. But I won't be letting you go so easily."

* * *

  
She doesn't. Abigael doesn't let her go home just like that. Instead, she has her at her apartment, offering a change of clothes and a shower.

"I'm sure you want to be out those heels and comfortable, right?", she teases as she leads Macy to her bedroom. "A nice, hot shower?"

"I'll just wait by the threshold.", Macy states, stopping at said spot. She slips off her heels and picks them up. She watches Abigael who is giving her a questioning gaze.

"Oh, Macy, don't be silly. What ever would you do that for?"

"I have a feeling if I past this door, I'll be in your bed in record time.", Macy admits and curses herself for it because at her words, Abigael's smirk returns.

"Well, only if you desire so. However, I think my bed can serve another purpose." She walks over to Macy and takes the heels from her. She then grabs one of her hands and leads Macy over to her bed. She guides her to sit down and Macy hesitantly obliges. When she's sitting, Abigael lightly touches her cheek and her smirk softens to a sweet smile. "Stay here and wait while I get you a change of clothes. And then you can freshen up." She boops Macy on the nose and walks off before she can say anything back.

A sigh escapes the oldest of the Charmed ones, her eyes glancing about the room. She has half a mind to escape but decides against it. Her curiosity strikes her. Despite how she feels about Abigael, she does want to know her true intentions for tonight as well as the future days. Tonight, she has witnessed her being flirty, a little possessive and protective, and now caring? She's conflicted. It was as if Abigael was trying to throw her off her game. To get her to let her guard down and say "yes, Abigael. I would love to become your partner."

There's no way that's happening though. Nuh uh.

She has to remember that she can't trust Abigael and that she's trying to have some romance with Julian. And even if she wasn't doing the latter, she still can't just kiss and hug up on Abigael.

But... how would kissing Abigael would be?

"No, don't do that. Let's not think about that.", she mutters to herself just as Abigael returns with a bundle of clothing.

"Don't do what?"

"N-Nothing!" Macy is up in two seconds, hands brushing off imaginary dirt from her dress. "Nothing. Um..."

Abigael hands over the clothing and Macy realizes it's silk. "I got you something to sleep in. Thought you should stay the night."

"I'm---"

"And I'll prepare the guest bedroom for you. If it makes you feel comfortable, you may shower in that bathroom. I won't do anything funny.", the demon-witch promises. "I'll let Harry and your sisters know so they won't worry."

She wants to argue, but once more she can't find herself to. She is a bit exhausted and she wants nothing more but to sleep. Might as well accept.

"I... thanks..."

"It's not problem. Come on, the room is just down the hall."

* * *

  
The shower was much needed. Macy's whole body felt more relaxed than before. However, her mind was still littered with Abigael, Abigael, Abigael.

It didn't help that once or twice the other demon-witch had spoken outside the bathroom door as she showered before leaving to her own devices.

Macy is snugged in the softness of the plush pillows, wallowing in her misery. She's so confused. She constantly refuses Abigael's advances but now she wondering why she does. Sure, the distrust and maybe because she is still considerate on how Harry feels. She's trying to get over him and she sees that succeeding somewhat, but they're still friends. She didn't want his heart broken even if he broken hers.

"Why is my life like this?"

"I see you're not sleep yet."

Macy didn't have to sit up to know Abigael had arrived. She stayed face-down in the pillows, feeling a weight next to her on the bed. She knew Abigael probably cleaned up herself and no doubt is wearing something skimpy.

She groaned. "Do you check on all your guests like this or I'm a special case?"

"Whatever you like to believe, Macy."

She risks it and turns. Sure enough Abigael is wearing sleeping clothes, dark purple silk. She's wearing a tank and pants. And no bra.

"So you're here to check on me?"

Abigael nods. "Yes. Just wondering if you need anything else."

"No... no, I don't." She shifts a little more so she's on her side. "Thank you though." She can't find herself to sass anything back which makes her a tad uneasy.

"It's no problem. Now, if you don't mind." Abigael climbs over Macy and settles behind her, causing the other to freak out a little when she feels her arms wrapped around her waist and her breast on her back.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Relax.", the other witch laughs. "I'm not doing anything, but cuddling you. I promise." She pulls the blanket over them. She sighs against Macy's neck. "You're warm."

"..."

Macy's face is on fire. She can't famish the idea that she's actually allowing Abigael to hold her like this. Let alone be in the same bed. She's not pushing her away. She can't find herself to yell at her. She finds... comfort. Peace. And affection.

"Thinking too loud, sweetheart.", Abigael teased, lacing their fingers together.

"You didn't put some love potion in my drink or something, did you?", Macy blurts and winces when she does.

"Oh no. I wouldn't do that. I want your love naturally. Is something the matter?"

"I... well..."

Abigael squeezes her hand. "Surprised you're not pushing me to the floor?"

"... yes."

"That's your growing attraction for me, sweetie. Now, close your eyes and sleep."

Macy opens her mouth to protest, but a yawn comes out. Exhaustion persuades her to save this for another time. For now, going to sleep, even in Abigael's amazing embrace, is a wise choice.


End file.
